Kurisutaru
' Height/Weight:' 5'8, 120 lbs Hometown: Tsuchiura, Ibaraki, Japan Style of Wrestling: Brawler, heavy on her taijutsu skills/Technical Attire/Appearance: An outfit similar to Heavenly Sword character Nariko, in light pink/white. Has long black hair and green eyes, with a tan athletic frame. Personality: A generally friendly and happy girl with a scrappy sense of justice. She uses her cheerful demeanor to anger her opponents even further, but she knows when to get serious herself as well. She adores her fans, especially the younger demographic, and she tries to set the best example for them. Signature Moves: *Superkick *Split Legged Brainbuster *Kuri Flurry (Taijutsu Combination) *Pele Kick *Arm Twist to Spinning Neckbreaker *Shining "Witch" (Shining Wizard, except it's a woman doing it, so it's a Shining "Witch." Right?) *Belly to Belly Suplex *Springboard Shooting Star Press Finishing Moves (Up to TWO): *Diamond Edge (Swinging Reverse STO) *The Calamity Trigger (Uranage to the Anaconda Vice) Entrance Style: Cherry Blossom petals begin falling from the rafters and the lights go into a blue hue as smoke slowly rises as Kuri's shadow is slightly visible among the smoke and the petals as she performs her traditional kata. As soon as she completes the final movement, the smoke disperses and the petals blow away around her as she's finally revealed. She then heads to the ring, but not before taking her Geisha Comb pin out of her hair and handing it to a lucky fan. Entrance Theme: "Samurai Heart" by AAA Achievements *WCSF Women's Champion (at Hacked 09) Career Kurisutaru originally appeared in the WCSF disguised as one of Rage Mishima's geishas from back home, but soon enough, it was revealed that she wasn't a geisha at all, but rather Mishima's first lover from when he was 18 and becoming a rising star in the wrestling world. And unbeknown to everyone else, she was an adept taijutsu master as well. Pretty soon, after enduring several attacks from WCSF Diva Charisma, she became a full scale competitor, revealing her true nature and defeating Charisma in her first match ever. But at Revolution III, she would face Charisma for the WCSF Women's Championship, only to fall short due to a lead pipe shot from Charisma. She returned to Japan to train harder, and to nurse her boyfriend Mishima back to health during his time off from injury. After opening a successful Taijutsu Dojo and seeing Mishima's recent return to the WCSF, Kuri became inspired and she too, decided to return for another shot at glory. She returned to challenge Charisma once again at Revolution IV, but unfortunately for her, she would lose a close match to her once again. But Kuri was undeterred, letting Charisma know that she would not give up on restoring a good reputation to the Starlet name. Kuri would get a second chance at WCSF's fan participant PPV Hacked, as this time, she would face not only the Women's Champ Charisma, but tenacious newcower Isis as well. This gave way to a frantic entertaining match where Kuri would not only take out Isis, but then she would make Charisma tap out to The Calamity Trigger, giving Kuri her first Women's Championship win, to which she would celebrate with the fans she loved. Now Kuri is embroiled in a war with Dayna Parks, who she is determined to show how real women do battle. Personal life Kurisutaru currently operates a chain of Taijutsu schools and dojos back in Japan, and she has expressed interest in opening a school in the US as well. Is currently engaged to Rage Mishima. Category:Career Category:Achievements Category:Personal Life